Farewell and Wellcome
by Lactobacillus
Summary: "Setelah saat itu..., apakah kau membenciku?" "Haruskah kau menanyakan hal yang kau ketahui dengan baik, Sakura-chan?"/"E-eh? Sejak kapan aku menangis? Aku tidak menyadarinya." #DrabbleFI2019


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**DLDR**

.

.

.

"Halo?!"

"Halo, Naruto!"

"Tidak biasanya menelponku, Sakura-chan. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yaahh..., sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menjawab 'aku baik-baik saja'."

"Jadi..., kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Mmm..., Sasuke memberitahuku beberapa saat lalu. Haruskah kalian meminta restuku? Apakah kalian anakku, heh?"

"A-aku..., maafkan aku, Naruto."

"Oh ayolah, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya bercanda, dan aku yakin kau tahu itu."

"Ne, Naruto. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Un, kau mau menanyakan hal apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Setelah saat itu..., apakah kau membenciku?"

"Haruskah kau menanyakan hal yang kau ketahui dengan baik, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, Sakura-chan. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku membencimu."

"Kau tahu, Sakura-chan. Satu-satunya hal yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah, aku bersyukur telah dipertemukan denganmu. Aku bahkan merasa kasihan pada orang yang tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenalmu. Kau adalah hal terbaik yang orang-orang dapat miliki."

"Dan satu lagi, Sakura-chan. Satu-satunya penyesalanku saat ini adalah, fakta bahwa orang yang membahagiakanmu, bukanlah aku."

"Maafkan aku..., Naruto."

"Kau tidak membuat kesalahan apapun, Sakura-chan. Jadi, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Aku sangat ingin melihatmu bahagia, meskipun itu artinya aku harus rela melihatmu bersama orang lain, Sakura-chan."

"Jika kau bertanya apa aku terluka, maka aku akan berbohong jika aku menjawab tidak. Pada akhirnya aku hanya manusia, Sakura-chan. Aku juga memiliki perasaan egois untuk memilikimu. Tapi, keinginanku untuk melihatmu bahagia telah mengalahkan rasa egois itu."

"Maaf..., Naruto..."

"Hei hei, berhentilah meminta maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku tidak pernah marah padamu? Aku bahkan sedang tersenyum manis saat ini."

"Aku mohon, Naruto. Biarkan aku meminta maaf padamu."

"Na-Naruto?"

"Haah..., baiklah Sakura-chan. Aku memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sakura-chan. Kau dan Sasuke sangat serasi. Aku harap pernikahan kalian bertahan selamanya."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Ne, Naruto."

"Iya, Sakura-chan?"

"Apakah kau akan hadir di upacara pernikahanku?"

"Bolehkah kalau aku seolah-olah tidak mendengar pertanyanmu tadi, Sakura-chan?"

*

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri di trotoar yang bersalju. Natal yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi, membuat jalanan Konoha malam ini agak ramai. Dekorasi khas natal memenuhi tiap sudut kota. Beberapa pasangan terlihat bercengkrama tak jauh dari tempat pemuda itu.

Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu, sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu di bar langganannya. Ia benar-benar ingin secepatnya pulang ke apartemennya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur lembut nan hangat. Sayangnya, seorang gadis berpakaian merah saat ini tengah berdiri di depannya, menatapnya malu-malu sambil menawarkan sekotak tisu.

Naruto menatap bingung gadis di depannya. Rambut indigo gadis itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Naruto dapat melihat manik sewarna bulan purnama milik sang gadis, menatapnya malu-malu di balik poni tebalnya.

"A-ano..., anda terlihat membutuhkan tisu, tuan."

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan wajahnya bingung. "Apakah aku terlihat membutuhkannya?"

"Umm...," gadis itu mengagguk pelan. "Anda bisa memakainya untuk mengusap air mata anda."

Naruto sedikit tersentak oleh ucapan gadis itu. Ia secara refleks mengusap matanya dengan jarinya yang berbalut sarung tangan.

"E-eh? Sejak kapan aku menangis? Aku tidak menyadarinya." Naruto mengambil kotak tisu dari tangan gadis di depannya. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Umm...," gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Sama-sama, tuan."

Naruto menyeka air matanya dengan tisu pemberian gadis itu. Mungkinkah ia telah menangis sejak keluar dari gereja, tempat berlangsunya pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke, beberapa jam yang lalu? Entahlah, ia tidak ingat.

"Hei, nona!"

Suara Naruto membuat gadis itu, yang baru saja hendak berbalik, terhenti. Ia melepas syal orange di lehernya, kemudian melingkarkannya pada leher putih gadis itu.

"Kau terlihat kedinginan, nona." Naruto tersenyum lembut, membuat pipi gadis itu sedikit merona. "Kau boleh memiliki syal itu, sebagai rasa terima kasihku."

"Terima kasih, tuan."

Gadis itu sedikit membungkuk, lalu berbalik. Ia berniat untuk berpindah tempat. Tapi, suara Naruto untuk kedua kalinya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia pun menatap pemuda itu dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hei, Nona." Naruto tersenyum grogi. "Aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan." Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto akhirnya melihat wajah di balik poni tebal itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, membuat jantungnya seolah-olah kehilangan detakannya. "Aku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata."


End file.
